Parce que c'est toi
by AyasherI
Summary: the GazettE, OS spécial pour l'anniversaire de Kitsu Quand Uruha révèle un secret à Aoi... et pour la suite bah lisez kissu


**Disclaimer :** sont pas à moi ! .

**Note de l'auteure :** Un OS spécialement écrit pour l'anniversaire de Kitsu ^^** Bon anniversaire**, j'espère qu'il te plaira ^^ é_è et aux autres aussi bien sur ^^ Bonne lecture et reviews please é_è

**Parce que c'est toi**

_Chaque être humain est unique. Il possède sa propre identité et pour une même situation, chacun aura sa propre réaction. Parfois bonne, parfois mauvaise…_

Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, je ne me doutais vraiment pas de ce qui allait se passer. En regardant par la fenêtre - après avoir envoyé mon réveil contre le mur - je pouvais voir un magnifique soleil éclairant Tôkyô. Aussitôt je m'étais dit que ça allait être une belle journée. Cependant je ne suis pas devin et je me suis planté en beauté quant à ma prévision…

Laissez-moi vous expliquer plus en détails parce que je ne suis pas sur que vous compreniez de quoi je parle exactement pour l'instant…

~ Flash back ~

Je profite un dernier instant des rayons de soleil qui caressent ma peau avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment qui abrite notre studio de répétition. Je ne sais pas s'ils seront déjà arrivés. Je ne pense pas. Je suis en avance. Plus que Kai pour une fois. Je pourrais profiter un peu plus longtemps de ma solitude. Non pas que je ne les apprécie pas, bien au contraire, ils font maintenant partis de mes plus proches amis. Mais étant pratiquement trois cent soixante cinq jours par an ensembles, parfois être seul fait du bien. Je sais qu'eux aussi le pensent…

Cependant, quelle n'est pas ma surprise quand en ouvrant la porte je vois Uruha assis sur le canapé, lui qui n'est et ne sera jamais en avance… Il est tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'a même pas remarqué mon entrée. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu ainsi. Penché en avant, les coudes sur ses genoux, le menton appuyé dans ses mains, un pli soucieux barrant son front, signe chez lui d'une intense réflexion. Il finit par se prendre la tête entre les mains en soufflant un grand coup. Doué ou non pour les sentiments, je suis certain que quelque chose le tracasse. Même si je ne sais pas encore quoi…

- Uruha ?, finis-je par dire pour signaler ma présence.

Il sursaute et lève la tête vers moi, les yeux écarquillés.

- A… Aoi ? Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Cinq minutes à peu près… ça va ?

- Ah ok. Oui oui, t'inquiètes.

Je ne suis pas dupe et sa réponse n'est vraiment pas convaincante. Je ne dis rien et vais m'asseoir à côté de lui. Il a remit la tête entre ses mains. Il commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter là.

- Uru… ça va pas ?, demandais-je timidement.

- …

- …Si tu veux parler tu sais que… enfin bon… comme tu veux.

Je ne dis plus rien et le silence revient dans la pièce. Quelques minutes passent avant qu'il ne se redresse et se tourne vers moi pour me regarder. Je tourne la tête vers lui et comprends aussitôt qu'il veut me dire quelque chose. Serait-ce qu'il a enfin compris qu'il pouvait me faire confiance ? A moins que ça ne me concerne… et à ce moment-là, je me demande ce que j'ai pu faire qui le mette dans cet état…

- Aoi…

- … Oui ?

- Je… j'aurais quelque chose à te dire.

- Euh… oui, quoi ?

- En fait… Reita est déjà au courant depuis longtemps. Ruki aussi. Quant à Kai, je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui dire. Mais en fait… je ne savais pas comment te le dire, et j'ai peur de ta réaction et…

- Uruha, dis le simplement, tu commences à m'inquiéter là !

- Ok… je… je préfère les mecs.

- Pardon ?

- Je… je suis homo quoi.

Il y eut un grand silence dans la salle puis Uruha finit par reprendre la parole.

- Aoi… je… je te dégoute c'est ça ?

- Non… Non non. C'est juste que ça me fait bizarre. Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé… Excuse-moi…

Je me levais et sortais précipitamment de la salle sans prendre garde au regard blessé d'Uruha.

~ Fin Flash back ~

Et me voilà là, dans les toilettes, appuyé aux lavabos. En réalité je ne savais pas du tout quoi penser. Jamais je n'aurais cru Uruha gay… Malgré ses shorts et ses jarretelles, dans la réalité c'est quelqu'un de très viril. Je pense qu'il va me falloir quelques temps pour m'y faire. Ce que je ne comprenais pas en revanche c'est pourquoi il ne me l'avait pas dit avant. Cela fait quand même sept ans que l'on se connait et il avait peur de ma réaction ? Alors il me voit comment ? Comme un monstre à qui on ne peut pas faire confiance et qui pourrait renier ses amis à cause de leurs préférences sexuelles ? Si c'est le cas alors il me déçoit… Il me connait vraiment mal. Je sens mon cœur se serrer à cette constatation. Il me semblait pourtant avoir lui avoir fait comprendre assez souvent qu'il pouvait me faire confiance…

Je finis par retourner dans la salle. Personne d'autre n'était arrivé. Uruha releva la tête vers moi et me regarda, inquiet. Je me dirigeais vers la table dans un coin de la pièce pour me faire un thé. Je sentais son regard dans mon dos et je me demandais comment il me voyait… Comme une proie ? Comestible ? A moins qu'il ne me voit pas du tout… Je secouais la tête à ces pensées totalement idiotes.

- Combien de temps ?, demandais-je alors.

- Pardon ?

- Depuis combien de temps les autres le savent-ils ?

- … Reita, depuis la fin du lycée. Ruki l'a su un an après qu'on l'ait rencontré. Kai l'a deviné environ deux ans après son arrivée…

Ainsi donc, cela faisait au minimum cinq ans que les autres savaient. Je me retournais pour le regarder. Je pouvais nettement voir qu'il était désolé mais je n'y pouvais rien, je lui en voulais de ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt.

- Aoi… je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant…

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit sur notre leader, son éternel sourire accroché aux lèvres. Celui-ci s'estompa d'ailleurs lorsqu'il remarqua la tension palpable qui régnait dans le studio.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous êtes bien matinaux vous deux aujourd'hui ! … Euh… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Bonjour Kai. Non non, tout va bien, m'empressais-je de répondre.

- Ah… Bon ok !

Uruha lui fit un pâle sourire et Kai alla derrière sa batterie pour quelques réglages avant le début de la répète. Reita arriva peu après, l'air encore à moitié endormi, et se laissa aussitôt tomber dans le canapé, les yeux fermés et la tête basculée en arrière. Il finit par la relever quelques minutes plus tard, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?, m'étonnais-je.

- C'est trop silencieux… D'habitude vous n'arrêtez pas de discuter grattes ! Alors… s'passe quoi ?

- Bah rien… on est juste fatigué, intervint Uruha.

- Hmm…

Et il referma les yeux, sans doute dans l'espoir de finir sa nuit. C'était sans compter sur l'arrivée de notre chanteur…

- RAAAH ! Des vacances ! J'en ai marre ! Je veux des vacances !

Toujours pas du matin lui…

- Bonjour à toi aussi Ruki…, marmonna Reita.

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut une espèce de gargarisme incompréhensible. Comme tout le monde était enfin arrivé, notre leader déclara le début de la répète. Uruha se leva et attrapa sa guitare avant de se placer, tête baissée, son visage masqué par le rideau de ses cheveux blonds cuivrés. Je l'imitais alors et nous commençâmes à jouer.

Durant toute la répète, je ne lui accordais aucuns regards. Je ne sais pas si c'était volontaire ou non. Je me laissais emporter par la musique, la symbiose entre nos guitares insensible à nos émotions. Lorsque nous eûmes finis, je rangeais mes affaires et partais, lâchant un vague « salut » aux autres. J'étais pressé de rentrer chez moi pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement à cette journée…

Une demi-heure plus tard je me glissais enfin dans l'eau bouillante recouverte de mousse de mon bain. Aussitôt je sentais tous les muscles de mon corps se dénouer. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte être aussi tendu. Je fermais les yeux et laissais le silence m'envahir.

J'avais honte de ma conduite envers Uruha. Je comprenais sa crainte de confier ce secret mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Depuis le temps que l'on se connaissait, je me demandais vraiment ce qui avait pu l'empêcher de me le dire. On est un groupe, on est collègue et avant tout… on est ami. A moins qu'il n'y ait que moi qui l'ait considéré ainsi depuis le début. Il est vrai qu'il était parfois froid avec moi. Peut-être me l'a-t-il dit seulement parce que les autres l'y ont poussé… Malgré tout, je ne peux le croire. Non. Je ne veux pas croire ça. Je veux croire que c'est sa propre décision.

Pourquoi mon cœur se serre-t-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens trahi ? C'est idiot ! Après tout… Mais j'ai beau me répéter que ma réaction est idiote, je ne peux m'en empêcher. Pourtant j'ai bien vu que mon comportement le blesser. Je ne veux pas le blesser. Je préfère le voir sourire, voir ses yeux pétiller de malice, s'illuminer dès que la mélodie de nos guitares s'élève. Je veux tant de choses sans savoir pourquoi…

Demain, je m'excuserais et j'expliquerais pourquoi j'ai réagi ainsi. Demain, je mettrais ma fierté de côté pour une fois… Je sens alors une goutte d'eau rouler sur ma joue et me rends compte que quelques larmes se sont échappées de mes paupières closes. Quand ais-je commencé à pleurer ? Et pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Même s'il y a matière à s'interroger… je ne vois pas pourquoi je pleure.

Je me laisse glisser sous l'eau avant de finalement me décider à sortir du bain, qui a bien refroidi. Je suis fatigué. Je n'ai même pas la force de me faire à manger. Et de toute manière, je n'ai pas faim. J'enfile un vieux jogging et me glisse entre mes draps froids. Ca manque de chaleur. Ma vie manque de chaleur. Je fixe le plafond et me surprends à me demander ce qu'il fait en ce moment. A-t-il de la chaleur lui dans sa vie ? A-t-il quelqu'un qui l'attend le soir ? Sept ans… et je me rends compte que je ne le connais pas si bien que ça…

. : *** : .

Le lendemain matin, quand je me réveille - après une mauvaise nuit - je suis accueilli par un ciel grisâtre et une pluie fine mais constante. A croire que le temps s'est accordé avec mon humeur. En plus de ça, je ne sais toujours pas comment ré-aborder le sujet avec Uruha. J'ai peur de commettre une autre erreur. Si je lui avais dit dès le départ ce que je ressentais au lieu de m'enfuir aux toilettes comme un gamin apeuré… on n'en serait pas là à l'heure qu'il est. J'ai vraiment peur de perdre un ami. Plus que ça. Uruha est comme mon « âme sœur de guitare ». Je ne sais pas si je peux le dire ainsi mais c'est vraiment ce que je ressens. Jamais je n'ai autant apprécié de jouer qu'avec lui. Il est certainement le meilleur partenaire que j'ai eu.

Après être resté dix bonnes minutes devant ma tasse de café, je finis par la boire d'une traite avant d'aller me préparer. J'enfile alors un pantalon large kaki et un t-shirt noir. J'attrape ma veste et mes clés en passant dans l'entrée puis descend à ma voiture. J'espère qu'il sera en avance, comme hier, pour que je puisse lui parler.

J'arrive enfin devant le bâtiment et prends la direction de notre studio. Je priais de toutes mes forces pour qu'il n'y est que lui mais c'est sans compter sur Ruki qui me tombe dessus à peine entré.

- Aoi ! Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ! T'as un quart d'heure de retard !

Oups… avec tout ça, je n'avais même pas fait attention à l'heure. Et dire que quand c'est lui qui arrive en retard, il ne faut rien dire… Il continue de s'énerver contre moi pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Kai intervienne.

- C'est bon Ruki ! Laisse-le au moins arriver !

- … Merci Kai. Désolé pour le retard. Je… j'avais pas vu l'heure…

- Ah ça ! Quand on ne sait pas conjuguer PLAISIR et TRAVAIL, ça pose problème…, lança cyniquement Uruha.

- Mais je…

- C'est bon Aoi, tes conquêtes ne nous intéressent pas. Bon, on commence ?, me coupa-t-il en se levant pour prendre sa guitare.

Je le regarde alors prendre place, l'air de rien, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était la chose la plus banale du monde. Reita regarda Uruha étonné puis me fit un sourire désolé. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi il m'avait dit ça. D'accord, je pouvais comprendre sa colère par rapport à mon comportement de la veille mais me condamnait-il sans autre forme de procès ? N'avais-je pas le droit de m'expliquer, de m'excuser surtout ?

Je restais planté à l'entrée de la salle, les lèvres encore entrouvertes de surprise puis, voyant que tout le monde était installé, je fis de même afin que l'on puisse commencer à répéter.

Durant toute la matinée, il ne fit que m'éviter. Fuyant mon regard quand je cherchais le sien, m'ignorant quand je tentais de lui parler, jouant le plus loin possible de moi lors de nos solos. Pourquoi ne me laissait-il pas une chance de lui dire… je ne voulais pas qu'il se méprenne sur mes sentiments. Ce qu'il m'avait dit ne me gênait en rien !

A la pause du midi, nous décidâmes d'aller manger dans un petit restaurant discret et proche du studio. Nous y allions souvent durant les périodes d'intenses répétitions. Je me retrouvais alors assis entre Kai et Ruki avec Uruha en face de moi. Pendant tout le repas, je cherchais un moyen de lui faire comprendre mais j'avais l'impression d'être totalement invisible à ses yeux. Lorsque je le vis se lever pour aller aux toilettes, je saisis l'occasion et le suivais quelques secondes plus tard.

Lorsque je poussais la porte, il n'y avait personne. J'entrepris donc de me laver les mains en attendant qu'il sorte, ce qu'il fit quelques instants plus tard et tandis que je me séchais les mains, je me lançais.

- Uruha ?

- …

- Uruha… pour hier…

- Je ne veux rien savoir.

- Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer !

- Non ! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais rien savoir ! Et puis m'expliquer quoi ? Que tu ne voulais pas réagir comme ça, que je ne te dégoute pas ? Je l'ai entendu souvent ça Aoi. Et on finissait toujours par me fuir comme si j'avais je ne sais quelle sorte de maladie contagieuse !

- Mais…

- NON ! Pas toi Aoi. Je ne te laisserais pas me mentir.

Et il sortit avant de me laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Alors il croyait vraiment que je pensais ça de lui ? Mais… comment peut-il imaginer une telle chose ! Je sens une colère sourde gronder en moi. S'il y a bien quelque chose que je ne supporte pas, ce sont les conclusions hâtives. Et ce qui me blesse encore plus, c'est cette idée qu'il se fait de moi… Je sortis à mon tour des toilettes et rejoignais les autres.

- Ca va Aoi ?, s'inquiéta Kai. T'es tout pâle…

- Oui, ça va., répondis-je d'une voix blanche.

Je ne desserrais pas les dents jusqu'à ce que nous repartions au studio. Je savais qu'ils se doutaient que ça n'allait pas si bien que ça mais je leur étais reconnaissant pour ne pas insister.

La fin de la répète se déroula dans une tension plus que palpable. Même les blagues douteuses de Reita n'arrivaient pas à détendre l'atmosphère. Tant est si bien qu'il finit par abandonner.

Alors que nous étions en pause, je remarquais Ruki en train de réfléchir.

- KAAAAAI !, finit-il par crier.

- Euh… oui ?, répondit le leader, méfiant.

- On peut faire un jour de pause demain ? S'il te plaîîîîîîîît !

- … Quelqu'un est contre ?

Bien sur tout le monde était partant et un jour de congé fut déclaré. Je n'étais pas mécontent, j'avais vraiment besoin de ce jour.

A la fin de la répète, j'essayais encore de happer Uruha avant qu'il ne parte mais il était vraiment doué pour les disparitions. J'étais excédé. Je commençais sérieusement à en avoir marre, il était pire qu'un gamin. Ok, j'avais mal réagi mais qu'il me laisse m'expliquer au lieu de se conforter dans son idée !

Je rentrais alors chez moi avec dans l'idée d'aller le voir demain. Il serait bien obligé de me parler s'il n'avait aucune échappatoire.

. : *** : .

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais donc avec la ferme intention de parler à Uruha quitte à ce que j'y passe la journée. Mais il entendrait ce que j'avais à lui dire. Je commençais donc par prendre une douche avant de me préparer et de déjeuner rapidement. Je partais de chez moi vers dix heures. Il devrait bien être réveillé d'ici là.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'arrivais en bas de chez lui. Zut ! J'avais oublié le détail de l'interphone ! Il serait bien capable de me laisser en bas. Par chance, une vieille sortit à ce moment- là et j'en profitais pour rentrer l'air de rien. Je montais jusqu'à son appartement et sonnais. J'entendis des pas puis la porte s'ouvrit. Lorsqu'il me vit, l'étonnement se peignit sur ses traits.

- Aoi ?! Comment t'as fait pour rentrer ?

- Une vieille qui sortait…

- … Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je te l'ai dit hier, je veux m'expliquer…, expliquais-je en rentrant dans l'appartement.

- Mais je t'en pris, entre…, dit-il ironiquement.

Il referma la porte et se tourna vers moi en croisant les bras. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de me faire rentrer plus en avant. Soit.

- Bon écoute Uru.

- Non ! Toi écoute-moi. Je t'ai déjà dit hier que je ne voulais rien entendre. C'est quand même pas compliqué à comprendre ! A moins que la trentaine t'es rendu dur de la feuille !

- Tu m'énerves Uruha ! Je suis venu pour m'expliquer, alors que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas écouter ce que j'ai à dire !

- Rien ne me force à t'écouter Aoi…

- Mais t'es pire qu'une mule !

Je l'attrapais par le bras et le menais jusqu'au salon où je le poussais sur le canapé avant de me planter face à lui. Il me regardait, vraiment surpris que je puisse m'énerver ainsi. Il est vrai qu'il est plutôt rare que je sois dans cet état.

- Bien. Si j'ai réagi comme ça, ce n'est en aucun cas parce que tu es gay. En réalité, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis « enfui ». Ensuite, si je me suis comporté bizarrement après c'est parce que je… je t'en ai voulu de ne pas me l'avoir dit avant. Je sais, c'est idiot. Mais je me suis senti exclu. Je me demandais, et encore maintenant, pourquoi tu as mis tant de temps à me le confier… Et pour finir, jamais je ne pourrais être dégouté par toi ok ?! Tu es mon ami, que ce soit réciproque ou non…

- …

- … Uruha ?

- … Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ?

- … oui… bien sur…

- Hmm… tu n'as pas l'air …

- Uru, tu commences sérieusement à m'agacer ! Non seulement tu ne voulais pas m'écouter mais en plus maintenant tu me traites de menteur ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! J'ai juste dit que tu n'avais pas l'air sure de penser ce que t'as dit.

- C'est pareil ! Il faut que je fasse quoi pour que tu me croies ? Que j'escalade le Palais Impérial en caleçon ?

- … Ca pourrait être intéressant…

- …

- Je plaisantais…

- Merci… bon tu sais quoi, quand tu auras fini de faire ton obstiné, tu me préviendras…

- … Bah oui, bien sur… Ca veut qu'on le croie mais au moindre obstacle ça abandonne… C'est bien simple Aoi… Si un jour tu me voyais avec un mec, ça te gênerait ?

- Non.

- Ok. Si tu me surprenais en train de l'embrasser, ça te dégouterait ?

- … Non.

- Tu hésites.

- Pas pour les raisons que tu penses.

- Ah et pour lesquelles alors ? Hein Aoi ?

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose dans son regard me força à reculer.

- Je te fais peur Aoi ? Tu as peur de quoi ? Que je te viole ? Alors… réponds, quelles seraient ces pseudos raisons de ton hésitation ?

- Je… je sais pas…

- On va bien voir Aoi… On va bien voir si tout ce que tu as dit était vrai…

- … Comment ?

- Le plus simplement du monde…

Et avant que je puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il m'avait coincé contre le mur et avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise et agrippais ses bras, tentant de le repousser mais rien à faire, il était plus fort que moi. Il attrapa mes poignets et remonta mes mains au-dessus de ma tête, m'empêchant par la même occasion de me dégager. Je sentais sa langue de promener sur mes lèvres puis la douleur d'une morsure sur celles-ci m'obligea à les ouvrir. Sa langue pénétra aussitôt dans l'antre et vint s'enrouler autour de la mienne. La sensation que me provoqua ce muscle chaud et humide me fit fermer les yeux et profiter pleinement de son baiser. Je laissais même échapper un léger gémissement entre nos lèvres. Il finit par rompre le baiser, à bout de souffle et moi, encore légèrement étourdi.

- Alors Aoi… Tu vas encore me dire que je ne te dégoute pas ?

Pour toute réponse, je le regardais dans les yeux et passais ma main, maintenant libre, dans son cou pour l'attirer à moi et l'embrasser à mon tour. Jamais je n'avais été embrassé comme ça. Et les sensations qu'il déclenchait dans mon corps étaient encore inconnues pour moi. Et je n'avais qu'une hâte, les découvrir…

Ma main dans son cou l'empêchait de se retirer tandis qu'avec l'autre j'agrippais son t-shirt pour le plaquer contre moi. Je voulais sentir son corps contre le mien. Ma langue dansait avec la sienne avec une frénésie endiablée que je ne me connaissais pas. Ses lèvres chaudes et pulpeuses se moulaient aux miennes, sa langue caressait la mienne avec tant de douceur et de sauvagerie à la fois que pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu mettre fin à ce baiser. Je sentais que mes réserves d'oxygène touchaient à leurs fins mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à arrêter cet instant de pur plaisir. Il le fit pourtant avant de se reculer et de reprendre son souffle.

- … Aoi… je…

- Quoi ? Tu n'es toujours pas convaincu ?

- … Ce n'est pas ça… mais… tu… tu devrais partir avant que ça ne dérape…

- … Et si je n'ai pas envie ?

- …

- Montre-moi Uruha… Montre-moi ce que c'est…

- Aoi…

- S'il te plaît… j'en ai envie…

Il me regarda, cherchant dans mon regard un quelconque indice qui pouvait l'aider à savoir si j'étais sincère ou non… Il finit par s'avancer, son corps à quelques centimètres seulement du mien. Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer et ma température augmenter de quelques degrés. Il approcha son visage lentement et frôla mes lèvres des siennes avant des les faire glisser jusqu'à mon oreille, laissant son souffle chaud s'échouer contre celle-ci et déclenchant des frissons dans le bas de mon dos. Ma respiration s'accéléra et ma main se posa d'elle-même sur sa hanche. Comme si mon corps savait déjà ce que je devais faire sans jamais l'avoir connu.

Il se rapprocha alors encore un peu, collant son corps au mien, et ses lèvres glissèrent dans mon cou, le caressant doucement avant de déposer de légers baisers accompagnés de morsures plus douces que le vent, passant délicatement sa langue après comme une excuse. Je basculais la tête contre le mur, lui laissant un plus grand champ d'exploration qu'il s'empressa de découvrir. Ma main resserra sa prise à sa hanche, rentrant le peu d'ongle que j'avais dans sa peau à travers le fin tissu de son t-shirt. Sa main se glissa alors lentement sous mon t-shirt et s'aventura sur mon ventre, titillant mon nombril au passage, remontant doucement sur mon torse, glissant autour de mes tétons pour finalement rétrécir ses cercles et venir les titiller.

Je laissais un soupir glisser entre mes lèvres et ses lèvres vinrent rejoindre les miennes pour un baiser bien plus langoureux que les précédents. Je sentais toute la confiance qu'il tentait de me transmettre à travers celui-ci. Je passais une main dans son cou tandis que l'autre se glissait sous son t-shirt pour aller se loger dans le creux de ses reins afin de le coller encore plus contre moi. C'est à cet instant là que je le sentis : son désir. Je m'arquais légèrement pour coller mon bassin au sien et je sentis sa respiration se saccader l'espace de quelques secondes. Il rompit le baiser et murmura presque imperceptiblement.

- Tu es sur… tu veux…

- Oui… je t'en pris Uru… continue…

Il ne répondit rien et entreprit d'ôter mon t-shirt avant d'envoyer le sien le rejoindre. Ses mains se mirent alors à parcourir mon torse, mon ventre, mon dos, n'oubliant aucune parcelles, marquant de leurs dextérité chaque points sensibles. Ses lèvres descendirent sur mes clavicules puis vinrent s'attaquer à mes deux boutons de chairs. Je sentais mon désir augmenter de plus en plus et mes soupirs se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Jamais je n'avais connu de telles sensations. J'avais l'impression qu'il connaissait mon corps mieux que quiconque. La facilité avec laquelle il trouvait tous mes points faibles me déstabilisait autant qu'elle m'enivrait.

Je partais à mon tour à la découverte de sa peau, passant mes mains sur toutes les zones qu'elles pouvaient atteindre. J'osais un timide baiser dans son cou et je le sentis sourire. Je réitérais alors mon geste, remontant à son oreille que je m'empressais de mordiller, instinctivement peut-être, et un gémissement rauque me fit comprendre qu'il appréciait.

Je sentis alors sa main descendre lentement vers mon bas ventre et automatiquement mon estomac se tordit. J'appréhendais. Il me regarda et m'embrassa tendrement tandis qu'il débouclait ma ceinture et dégrafait mon pantalon avant de le faire glisser le long de mes jambes, dévoilant ainsi la bosse qui déformer mon boxer. Il sourit devant le spectacle que je lui offrais et s'agenouilla devant moi. Il commença alors à goûter mes cuisses, passant sa langue à l'intérieur et remontant lentement jusqu'à ce que son souffle cogne contre mon sexe toujours emprisonné.

- Uru…, murmurais-je d'une voix tremblante.

- Shhh…

Il m'ôta mon boxer et entremêla ses doigts aux miens pour me réconforter. Sa langue vint alors s'enrouler autour de mon sexe et lentement remonta jusqu'à la garde. J'en eus le souffle coupé. Il recommença plusieurs fois avant que ses lèvres viennent entourer le bout de mon sexe, le suçant et aspirant doucement. Il fit courir ses lèvres le long de ma verge laissant parfois ses dents râper légèrement mon sexe. Je resserrais ma prise autour de ses mains, l'incitant à continuer. Il comprit ma demande et me prit entièrement en bouche me déclenchant automatiquement un long râle rauque. Il entama de longs et lents va et viens et je libérais une de mes mains pour la glisser dans ses cheveux caressant du bout des doigts la peau douce de son cou. Il profita de sa main libre pour venir caresser ma cuisse. Ce n'était pas la première fellation que l'on me faisait, mais c'était certainement la meilleure. Je me cambrais, tentant d'entrer toujours plus profondément dans cet étau chaud et humide sans me soucier de le gêner ou non. J'étais bien trop perdu dans les brumes du plaisir. Je sentis alors une vague de chaleur me submergeait, une explosion de plaisir et je me libérais avant d'avoir pu le prévenir.

Il se lécha les lèvres et remonta m'embrasser en souriant. Je reprenais lentement mon souffle, tentant de me sortir des limbes de la jouissance. Je remarquais alors que lui portait encore son pantalon. J'entrepris alors de lui ôter rapidement et découvrit une bosse proéminente déformant son boxer. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et de détourner le regard, tentant vainement de cacher ma gêne. Il rigola doucement et m'obligea à le regarder avant de prendre mes mains et de les poser sur l'élastique de son boxer, me faisant comprendre en même temps de lui quitter. Je commençais donc à le faire glisser pour finalement l'envoyer rejoindre le reste de nos vêtements éparpillés un peu tout autour de nous.

Il me plaque alors sauvagement contre le mur et le contact de nos deux sexes déclencha un gémissement mutuel. Il commença à se frotter contre moi, se déhanchant lascivement tandis qu'il mordillait le lobe de mon oreille. Ses mains passèrent dans mon dos et descendirent sur mes fesses avant de me soulever. J'enroulais automatiquement mes jambes autour de sa taille et il m'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre avant de me déposer délicatement sur le lit. Il m'obligea à m'allonger et me surplomba de son corps brillant de la mince couche de sueur qui le recouvrait. Je l'observais en silence. M'attardant sur la courbe de ses sourcils, ses cils recourbés, ses pommettes… ses lèvres. Doux fruits de la tentation que je n'avais de cesse envie de gouter, de savourer leurs textures, leurs fruité… Je relevais alors la tête pour aller les cueillir et l'obliger à s'allonger sur moi. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps, ses lèvres mon cou, sa langue ma peau…

Il se redressa alors et sortit un tube du tiroir avant d'enduire ses doigts de lubrifiant. Il me sourit et revint m'embrasser pour chasser la lueur d'appréhension qu'il avait vu naître dans mes yeux. Je sentis ses doigts descendre lentement puis il en introduisit un dans mon intimité. La première chose que je ressentis fut une gêne, rien de plus. Il commença à le bouger légèrement puis en introduisit un second. Je grimaçais légèrement. Il recommença les mêmes gestes et en introduisit un troisième. Cette fois-ci, je ressentis de la douleur. Je bougeais les hanches, tentant de trouver une position plus confortable mais il m'en empêcha.

- Arrêtes de bouger... sinon tu vas avoir encore plus mal…, murmura-t-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

Je suivis son conseil, prenant sur moi pour ne pas agir autrement. Il continua de bouger ses doigts, mimant l'acte charnel et je finis par ressentir une vague de plaisir. Ne m'y attendant pas, ma respiration se bloqua un instant et je cherchais par tous les moyens de ressentir à nouveau ce plaisir. Il continua à me préparer pendant encore quelques minutes puis, me voyant prêt, il retira ses doigts et attrapa un sachet.

- Non…

- Mais…

- Non… je te fais confiance… s'il te plaît, dépêche-toi…

Il ne dit rien et obéit. Il releva mes jambes et les plaça, une autour de sa taille et l'autre sur son épaule, avant de me pénétrer doucement. Je grimaçais de douleur et me mordais les lèvres pour ne pas lui dire d'arrêter. Lorsqu'il fut enfin entièrement en moi, il s'arrêta un moment, me laissant le temps de m'habituer. J'ouvrais les yeux et pouvais lire sur son visage toute la retenue dont il faisait preuve pour ne pas me faire mal. Il devait quand même souffrir de ne pas pouvoir bouger. Alors je remuais doucement les hanches, l'invitant à bouger. Il commença par un faible coup de hanche avant d'entamer de légers va et viens, augmentant la cadence petit à petit. Plus il entrait et sortait plus je sentais la douleur faire place au plaisir. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et l'attirais à moi pour un baiser passionné tandis que ses mouvements s'accéléraient encore.

La température de la pièce augmenta rapidement. La sueur recouvrait nos deux corps enlacés dans la pénombre de la chambre. Mes mains parcouraient son dos, le griffant lors des vagues de plaisir qui me traversaient. Mais je voulais lui en donner. Je voulais participer aussi. Alors je le fis basculer et m'assis à califourchon sur lui, commençant à me déhancher langoureusement au-dessus de lui, mes mains posées sur ses cuisses et la tête basculée en arrière. Des gémissements plus ou moins forts sortant continuellement d'entre nos lèvres entrouvertes. J'accélérais mes déhanchements, ses mains sur mes hanches accompagnant le rythme.

Il se redressa pour s'asseoir et vint embrasser mon torse, laissant quelques marques de morsures par-ci par-là dans mon cou avant de me refaire basculer dos au matelas et d'entamer des coups de reins plus violents, atteignant ma prostate à chaque fois. Sa main vint s'enrouler autour de mon sexe et entreprit de rapides va et viens. Je sentais la fin proche. J'agrippais ses épaules et la même explosion ressentie un peu plus tôt me traversa pour la seconde fois en beaucoup plus intense et je me libérais entre nous tandis que lui marquais mon corps comme sien.

Il s'allongea sur moi et reprit sa respiration. Il se retira et s'étendit à côté de moi. Je me tournais vers lui et posais ma tête sur son torse, traçant sans même m'en apercevoir des arabesques sur son ventre finement musclé. Sa main vint caresser distraitement mes cheveux.

- Pourquoi ?, finit-il par murmurer.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Parce que je le voulais.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les hommes…

- Ce n'est pas le cas…

- … Alors pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est toi.

- … Je ne comprends pas.

- Moi non plus…

Il me regarda et me sourit. Je lui rendis et déposais un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Moi non plus je ne comprends pas… Mais parce que c'est toi, je pourrais t'aimer…

- Tu pourrais ?

- Peut-être est-ce déjà le cas…

- … Alors tant mieux…

- …

- Tant mieux parce que ça fait longtemps que moi je t'aime… c'est pour cette raison que je n'arrivais pas à te le dire… j'avais peur de te perdre…

- … Et maintenant tu m'as…

- Oui…

- Et je t'ai…

Il me sourit et j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou tandis que ses bras m'entouraient créant un cocon protecteur autour de mon corps, nous enfermant tous deux dans une bulle d'amour. Je n'aimais pas les hommes. Mais parce que c'est lui, je l'aime. Et seulement lui…

. : OWARI : .


End file.
